Summer Camp
by Flower Powerer
Summary: Shh...don't worry, we'll be back to pick you up soon just three weeks of summer camp, you'll be fine! [JackRaimundoish]


**AN: **I don't think you can REALLY classify this as slash because honestly - they're little children! So make of it what you will. On another note, I was thinking of turning this into a longer fic, with chapters and all, basically with the same idea. Either a very dramatic and suspenseful thing which eventually will end with them being old again, or a humorous one with all the characters as children. ;D Let me know what you think, and I'll see what I can pull together.

**---**

**Summer Camp**

Little Jack Spicer stared wide-eyed at all the commotion going on around him. Shrieks of laughter, terrified and hysterical shouting, loud sobs of anguish - all of the childlike variety, all accompanied with the appropriate adult responses. "Shh...don't worry, Jenny, we'll be back to pick you up soon - just three weeks of summer camp, you'll be fine" "Stop fidgeting, Ashley, I need to fix your collar!" "Call me if you need anything, Daniel! I'll be here in a jiffy!" And some incomprehensible gibberish, "_Ay, Roberto! Lo gozará, yo prometo!_" that just frightened Jack beyond all reason.

And where were his parents? Definitely not comforting him or fixing his collar. They had said their short and somewhat rushed goodbyes and hurried off to the limo, probably glad to have their troublesome son out of their hair for a few weeks.

Defiantly, Jack turned his collar out. He didn't need them! He was Jack Spicer - Mini Boy Genius (in training)! He didn't need anyone.

Yet as he looked around the bustling campground that was so alive with activity, he couldn't help but feel a little scared and very much alone.

The sounds of little girls screaming and crying unnerved him. He could even hear the sounds of boys his own age in terror, which could not be a good sign. It was one thing for _girls_ to be scared, but it was a known fact that boys were braver, stronger, and overall just plain better than girls, so if boys were afraid of this place, it must be _really_ bad.

He had to escape, run away. To home, to the circus, anywhere - just not here in this terrible place. But as he turned to run, he found himself face to face with a strange little boy - perhaps about his own age.

"Hi!" The boy said, smiling up at Jack.

"Hello..." He replied, uncertain and a bit nervous.

The boy took a step back and extended a rather tan hand. "My name's Raimundo, but my friends all call me Rai." He blinked at Jack. "What's your name?"

Jack stared at the boy's outreached hand, then brought his gaze up to the kid's face. He was grinning broadly, awfully cheerful - a lot more so than the rest of the campers. Jack was almost weirded out by this happiness. But truth be told, he was frightened, and a friendly and welcome face as comfort enough for him.

He stuck out his hand. "I'm Jack."

Rai shook his hand, the grin on his face growing even wider. "Nice to meet you, Jack!" He dropped the boy's hand quickly and peered up into his face. "You look pretty scared. What's the matter - you never been to summer camp before?"

Jack shook his head, negatively. "This is my first time away from home..." He said, nervously.

The other boy's eyes widened. "No way!" Jack nodded reluctantly as Rai went on. "I've been away plenty of times!" He boasted, puffing out his chest. "This is my third time at this camp." He held out three tiny fingers to emphasize his point. "So I've been here long enough to tell you that there's absolutely nothing scary about this camp!" He grinned widely, obviously believing Jack should be instantly comforted.

Jack stared back dumbly, then wave his hand at the noisy crowd around them. "How is this not scary?" He squealed. He pointed a stubby finger at a nearby group of people. "Those people aren't even saying real words! They're talking jibberish...like...like...like their POSSESSED or something!"

Raimundo simply blinked at him. "It's an international camp," He explained, calmly. "I'm from Brazil." He examined the group Jack had indicated. "I think that's German or something..."

Jack flushed, but Rai smiled soothingly at him. "Trust me, nothing's scary here!"

But Jack was only comforted slightly by the Brazilian boy's smile. "If nothing's scary, then why are all the kids crying and stuff!"

Raimundo shot him an incredulous look. "Why, they haven't been inside yet, of course!"

He motioned behind Jack, who turned to see a large wooden archway - the opening to a fenced-in area with a wall about ten feet high. It was all built of fallen logs - or as the environmentally aware Jack suspected, the trees that had been cut down to make room for this oversize playpen. Gloomy, yet intimidating pine trees lingered behind the wall, casting shadows down upon the campers lingering outside in a frightful manner. A large bird of prey was flying circles around the camp, and a trail of smoke made a squiggly path into the sky. Jack could find no hint of goodness within those walls.

Rai must have caught his unimpressed expression, for he went on. "It's really great in there! There's this giant lake - oh man, the water's great. It's no beach - no waves, of course, but there's this one girl, Dyris, who's the best swimmer EVER. I don't think she ever leaves the water! She's really fun to play with it"

"I don't know how to swim," Jack said, bluntly.

"Well, there's this HUGE campfire, right? And every night, we all get to sit around it and make S'mores!" Rai continued. He peered at Jack, who made no response. "Don't you like S'mores? They're made of graham crackers and chocolate and marshmallo---"

"Chocolate?" Interrupted Jack, eyes widening slightly.

Raimundo brightened. "Yeah, chocolate, the best kind! And there's this arts and crafts section, where we get to make all sorts of things! I made a house of out popsicles for my mom last time!"

Jack's mouth curled up in an intrigued but confused smile. "Can you make robots there?" He inquired.

Rai bit his lip as he thought about this. Finally, he nodded confidently. "You know, I suppose you could!"

Jack visibly brightened. "I like robots!"

Raimundo grinned, holding his hand out again. "Well then come on! What are you waiting for?"

Excited, Jack grabbed the extended hand, already planning out his newest robot design. But as the other boy began to drag him through the wooden archway and into the camp, another thought crossed his mind.

"Hey, Rai," He asked, stopping and tugging on the other boy's hand to pull him to a stop as well, "If it's so great in there, why did you leave?"

Raimundo gave him a strange, incredulous look again, then followed it up with a small smile. "To get you, of course!"

Jack returned the smile, and hand in hand, the two boys made their way into the camp.


End file.
